Nanobots, Neuropathy and a Hostage Killer
by i.did.it.to.em
Summary: Finka is kind of lonely, she can't talk to anyone about her neuropathy except Doc and Harry, who think of neuropathy as a medical condition and not something that affects her emotionally. This all changes until a certain hostage killer and herself get a little too drunk. Will have other pairings. (chapter 2 is finally here)
1. idk lmao

**Author's notes:** **This is is my first fanfic, so its probably going to be trash, but we all have start somewhere don't we?**

**italics=thoughts**

**Hereford Base, 1400 Hours.**

Finka was working out with IQ and Valkyrie, as she always was, and was assigned to do. She didnt really like IQ but didn't hate her either. Also, Finka didn't not like Valkyrie , becuase she always tried to make small talk, which found annoying.

"How's Elias" Valkyrie asked IQ

IQ's face turned a little red.

"We've only been together for like a week, and no, we haven't done _anything _since I know you're going to ask" IQ replied.

Finka wasn't interested in anything they were talking about, so she just ignored them.

"Hey Lera", Valkyrie asked, "Do you have an _interest_ in anyone"

"No", Finka replied curtly.

"What about Alex" Valkyrie asked again, lifting weights.

"Ew no he's like 50, we're just friends" Finka replied in an angry tone.

"Well, me and some friends are going to a bar tonight, maybe you'll find _interest_ is someone, and word is we'll have like right of passage there since Mike kicked some serious ass" Valkyrie stated, annoying Finka.

"Fine. Will Alex be there?"

"I don't think so, you should ask, he'll probably say yes because he drinks so much." Valkyrie answered.

"I'll ask, if you shut up" Finka said angrily.

"Ok..." Valkyrie replied apologetically.

Finka stopped lifting hand weights and got on the treadmill. She set it to the highest setting. Lera ran for a half hour, and Valkyrie left, and IQ began to run on a treadmill. Finka didn't notice because she was very focused on running and she was listening to some RUSSAIN music. She also didn't notice Fuze, Tachanka, Maestro and Sledge enter. The Spetnaz operators began to lift weights, and Sledge and Maestro were getting ready to spar. Finka soon noticed them, because they were very loud and rowdy. Finka kept running l for while, even when her legs began to tremble from fatigue. She couldn't stop, it could be her neuropathy, she wanted to stay as healthy as possible. Finka countied to run, until her legs gave out. She tumbled of the treadmill, making a loud noise and causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Blyat" Finka whispered to her self.

Her stomach did not feel good and she had a very bad headache from overworking herself.

"Иисус (Jesus), Lera are you OK?" Fuze asked.

"No, Shuhrat, help *Burp* I'm gonna thro-*HMMPH*"

Lera vomitted partially in a trash can, partially on the floor, and partially on Fuze.

Fuze sighed. "God dammit, You owe me one, Lera. Me and Alex are taking you Doc".

Fuze and Tachanka lifted Finka up. her feet were off the ground she was only 5'6", compared to the other Russains being average.

The Russians dropped Finka off at Doc's office.

"Why did you care so much for Lera back there, Shuhrat, you are usually so cranky" Tachanka asked.

Tachanka was met with silence as Fuze walked away.

"Do you like her?"

"No. I need to clean Lera's vomit off me" Fuze replied angrily.

_I'll guess I'll check on Lera, Tachanka thought_.

"How are you doing, Lera"

"Better. But still horrible." Finka said drealily.

"Well Meghan mentioned about going to bar tonight, want to come?"

"Sure" He answered.

"And ask Shuhrat if he wants to come. I do own him for throwing up on him." Finka stated.

Tachanka left.

"Overworking yourself will not improve your condition, Lera" Doc said.

"Well, I don't i just kinda got worried for some reason, like my neuropathy" Finka replied.

"I am no phycologist, you should talk to Six about that. And you're fine Lera, just lay down for a few hours and drink some water."

**Hereford Base, 1800 Hours.**

Tachanka left his personal room, through the main room in the Spetsnaz dorm, and towards the CBRN threat unit dorm. He walked through the main room where Lion was watching some TV, and into Finka's personal bedroom.

Lera, Lera wake up! are you going to the bar or not?!" Tachanka said with a raised voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, Ok Ok" Finka mumbled.

"Get yourself cleaned up you look like shit"

"Ok, Dad" Finka replied sarcastically.

"Be in the main lobby when you're done"

Finka took a five minute shower, brushed her hair, and put on some tight jeans

( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) and a t-shirt. Finka headed to the main lobby, were there was Tachanka, Fuze, Caveira, Valkyrie, Thermite, and Smoke.

"Come, Ve all vhen waiting on you" Fuze said in a very heavy Russain accent.

Everyone walked outside, past the training building of Hereford, to the parking lot. There was some cars there, Fuze's truck, Bandit's motorcycle, Dokkibei's two seating small electric car that one of the armored cars stored in the hanger could practically swallow. There were also many of other operator's personal vehicles. The Russians and Smonk piled in Fuze's truck, while the rest were in Thermite's jeep. When they arrived, everyone ordered their drinks, the Russians, as always, vodka, Smoke some scotch, The Americans, some bottled beer, and Caveria got some very strong tequila poppers. Thermite, Valkyrie, Caveria, and Smoke started a game of poker and the Russians began a game of cutthroat billards.

The people playing poker sat down.

"So, what type" Smoke asked.

"Well I got a special type lf poker called Texas hold 'em. So basically, everyone has two cards, then we bet, we draw another three from the deck" Thermite explained.

"What do you mean "_we_ draw" Caveria interrupted.

"Let me explain. The three cards in the center we all have at once, then we bet again, draw another, bet, then draw, then bet, and we're done." Thermite continued.

"Fine. Sounds simple enough. Deal" Caveria responded.

Thermite dealt and the game started.

Three of the five cards were in the center.

"Shit, I got trash I fold." Thermite stated

Caveria had completely stone cold look on her face. Smoke had smug smirk. Everyone bet again, Valkyrie folded. Smoke and Caveria both bet until all five cards were the table, both sustaing there looks.

"The reveal, show those hands" Thermite told the two remaining players.

"Two pair." Caveria said, showing her cards.

"Full house", Smoke replied, with smuh look changing from a smirk to full grin.

"Deus droga" Cav whispered.

During the second game, similar happend, Smoke won again.

"Filho da puta", Cav cursed, slammng her fist on the table.

Smoke chuckled. "Dont worry about losing Taina, I'm just really good."

Cav's look was very irritated, and Smoke's was very happy, amused by Cav's anger.

The third game went like the first two, but with Thermite leaving since he lost so much money.

"Porra!" Cav stomped ln her foot on the floor.

"Maybe I'm not so good and you're just kinda bad Pereia" Smoke said, repling to Cav's anger.

This was all pissing Cav very much, and she decided she was done with Smoke's insults, so she lept over the table, pulled her knife out the sheath she had on her ankle and held the knife to Smoke's throat.

"Listen here Desgraçado, you _will_ give me _all_ my money back or I might not gut you like a fish!

"Taina calm the fuck down its not like you lost all your money we're paid more than generals". Valkyrie intervined.

"Shut the fuck up Meg, I don't give a shit! give me my fucking money gringo!" Cav yelled.

"All right, All right I was only muckin' about. Take your money" Smoke replied, slurring slightly.

Meanwhile, at one the pool table, the Russians were having good time they Fuze, Finka or Tachanka didn't care about winning. As Finka was leaning over to take shot, Tachanka preteneded to look at her ass, as a flirt.

"What the hell are looking at?" Finka asked.

"Nothing" Tachanka answered, pretending to be innocent.

"Shut the fuck up" Finka replied, punching him in the shoulder, playfully.

As a few more games went on the Russians got slowly drunker.

"Alright, I bet, i-i-i-fff I win this game you guys both owe fi-i-ifty dollars" Fuze said, slurring.

"That so-o-o-ounds like a bet" Finka responded.

"I'm in to." Tachnaka added, not slurring, since he was the only one could his liqour.

As they played the game, Finka, being drunk, fumbled with the cue stick and sank the 8-ball.

"Hand over the money" Fuze said.

Tachanka gave him a 50 dollar bill.

"Ahh, blyad, I don't have enough money, a-a-and I threw up on you. Well, I could give you a l-i-i-ttle sumtin' extra" Finka said seductively.

"I a-a-acept that as payment" Fuze responded.

The two got a little _too_ close to eacother.

"Ok, Ok I'm takin' you two lovebirds back to base" Tachanka said, breaking the two up.

Fuze didn't really remember anything after that.

**Hereford Base, ~0800**

Fuze woke on his bed with a terrible headache. Fuze was barely awake, and slowly began to see what happened around him, he felt he had no clothes on, and also felt a very warm presence next to him. He slowly looked to his left, and noticed a nude Finka next to him. Fuze, not disturb Finka, slowly got up and got dressed. Fuze wrote a note:

_Hi Lera, if your wondering why your naked in my bed, we had drunk sex, probably. No, I didn't "take advantage of you" Alex said we were both drunk as hell. I left to get some off that really strong Brazilian coffee from Taina or Vincente to get us out of our horrible hangovers._

_\- Shuhrat_

Fuze walked over to the BOPE dorm and knocked on the door. Caveria opened the door.

She immediately said "Talk to Vincente and left.

"Vincente!" Fuze called, making his headache worse.

"What, what do you want" Capitao responded in his hoarse voice.

"That really strong Brazilian coffee" Fuze asked.

"Just take it and leave I'm going back to bed".

Fuze walked back to his dorm, and Tachanka was sitting on the couch.

"You fucking liar! You do like Lera" Tachanka said.

"No! We were just drunk you dumb cyka!"

"All actions when you are drunk have some basis is your thoughts when you are sober, trust me, I have seen this many time. And if you 'don't like Lera' why would you get her some coffee from Taina, that scary cyka"

"'CAUSE ITS A NICE FUCKING THING TO DO! NOW WOULD YOU FUCK OFF ABOUT ME LIKING LERA!" Fuze yelled.

"YOU ARE ALWAYS SO CRANKY AND MEAN TO EVERYONE WHY SO NICE TO HER!" Tachanka bellowed.

All the yelling woke Finka up.

"What the hell you arguing about, and you like me Shuhrat?" Finka asked groggily.

"No!--but-yes--fuck!"

Fuze walked back to his room in anger.

"I don't know what the fuck just happened but I'm going to make some coffee" Finka stated.

Finka made some of the Brazilian coffee. But what happened back there made her confused. Finka did like Fuze beacuse she like his somewhat sarcastic crankiness, the way he always worked on his cluster chargers in the workshop when she was messing with her nanobots. His extensive knowledge of mechanical works; his knowledge of her nanobots impressed her. Finka had many short relationships back in college, but she was looking for something more serious, someone to open up to about her neuropathy other Doc or Harvey - someone who could understand her problem on an emotional level.

Finka finished making the coffee, two cups, one for her and and one for Fuze. She walked back to Fuze's bedroom.

"Was that back there true? Do you _like_ me?"

Fuze sighed. "Yes, Lera. I do"

"You look so worried Shuhrat, do not worry, because I like you to".

"So, do you want to-"

"Go on date?" Finka interrupted him.

"Yes Lera, that would be great".

**Notes bois**

**Hopefully that wasn't ass. There will be other chapters with other characters/pairings (only straight). I don't know how many chapters there will be. At least like five. Ask for more chapters or just say stop this is really ass.**

**Please leave a review.**


	2. chapter 2 I guess

**Notes****:** **I am sorry this took so long. As I said in my Mute x Cav story which will probably be a one shot unless another chapter is requested, I said I didn't have to much motivation and I've been playing the new season. I also lost some ideas for my Blitz x IQ ship which I expand on i this chapter. I also expand on negative relationships. (feuds)**

**Hereford**** Base 1400 Hours**

There was an awkward silence in the workshop. Fuze was tinkering with his Matryoshka charge, Finka was next to him, using a microscope to look at her nanites while tweaking the formula. Echo was all the way in the corner with a completely dismantled Yokai, with all the parts strewn across the table. Ying was making a Candela, Mira was in at the other corner of the room cutting a black mirror with a blowtorch.

"God dammit' Finka smashed her hand on the table. "I probably broke the fucking thing".

"Whats wrong Lera?" Fuze inquired.

"I just messed up - nevermind you wouldn't understand its about a nanobot."

"Scoot over, it is just smaller robot, yes?".

"Fine" Finka replied.

Fuze peered into the microscope, using the tong - like tools to move the nanometer sized parts around.

_Gosh, I didn't he could be so genlte, yet so big, I wonder what other areas he is big and gentle in. _Finka thought

Fuze was a larger man, gruff, and built. He had short scruffy brown beard similar to Maverick's and short unkept brown hair.

"There. re - mantled, and what is this for?" Fuze asked

"To build the other millions of nanites that that cause the adrenal surge. And how do you know you 're - mantled' the nanobot?"

"Just test it".

Finka pulled out her phone pressed some buttons, and looked at the microscope.

"Thanks Shuhrat, I didn't know you knew much about nanobots." Finka thanked him.

"Like I said it is just robot but smaller".

Fuze when back to his cluster charge. He began to dismantle it. He was going to make the drill stronger so it could cut through reinforced walls.

This was going fine, until Ying dropped her Candela, having it detonate. Everyone looked away, except for Fuze who didn't notice because he was deeply invested in his works.

Fuze recovered, got up and slowly walked towards Ying.

Fuze sighed. But before he could say anything, Ying said:

"Whats wrong dangerous assest?"

Fuze let out an irritated grunt.

"I don't even care about this" Fuze motioned to himself and Ying, refering to their feud. "I am sick of your bullshit all the time with me not caring about civilian lives. I do!"

"If you do, why is the the first time you used your hostage-killing device redacted?!"

Ash was walking by the room, and noticed Fuze and Ying fighting.

"Do I have stop you two again?" Ash asked rhetorically.

Fuze and Ying continued arguing and ignored Ash.

"It is redacted because it evidence so I don't go to fucking jail!" Fuze answered.

"Evidence for what?"

"Me killing - fuck - The only reason I detonated that charge is because those fucking white masks dressed the hostages up as their soldiers! Tell me - if you saw those fake white masks, and you didn't know they were hostages, would you throw one of your stupid flash grenades and shoot them?!"

"No, because they would yell they are civilians. You are a dangerous asset because you charge has an extremely high potential to harm operators or civilians"

"This is exactly why I hate many people in this team! You take one fucking mistake I made long ago and blow up on it like some sick joke!"

The others, Mira, Ash, Echo and Finka were looking on. Ash was making sure nothing escalated.

Nothing did escalate, until out of anger and no response to Ying, Fuze pushed her.

Echo immediately got out of his seat.

"Hands off Shuhrat" Echo intervened.

Noticing this, Finka got out of her seat and responded with:

"If you lay a hand on him"

Everyone stood there, waiting for someone to make a move.

"Thats enough" Ash reprimanded "this is completely unnecessary"

Echo turned his head slowly to Ash, then back to Fuze and slapped

Echo was pissed that Fuze pushed Ying, becuase they were getting back together, they originally broke up for location and communication issues. So, out of vengeance, Echo slapped and immediately after Finka threw a punch at Echo's face.

Ash, seeing things that were getting physical, physically intervened, but Mira saw this, encouraged the fight, becuase of her feud with Ash. Ash was unable to control the situation.

Unfortunately, for the operators fighting, Thatcher and Kaid walked by.

"You better fookin' stop roight now!" Thatcher yelled.

Kaid had look of morbid anger on his face. He was the tallest, heaviest and one of the strongest operators in all of Team Rainbow. Kaid didn't even have to break them up, he struck so much fear into the operators that they stopped when they heard him.

"Why in the name of Allah were you encouraging them Elena?!" Kaid asked.

All the operators except Ash and Thatcher were speechless.

"Are you going to say anything?!"

Mira let out an excuseless "Uhh".

"Fine. I will report you all to Six and he will put you on probation and prevent you from leaving this base!" Kaid reprimanded.

"I guess that date will be tomorrow" Fuze told Finka.

**Hereford Base, 1800 Hours**

Blitz, Bandit, Sledge and Maestro were walking back from the recreational room.

"That last pool shot Elias, that was so great, it just-I just have no words" Sledge said.

"Come on, it wasn't that good, it was just lucky" Blitz replied.

"What do you mean it was luck? You sank the 8 ball from all the way across table, richocheting from your side, you so carried Dominic" Maestro added.

"Come on I did pretty good" Bandit voiced.

"Really? I didn't even mean into ricochet"

"Ok, if you insist Elias, well I have to go" Maestro concluded.

Bandit and Sledge left too as Blitz made his way to the GSG9 dorm.

Blitz entered the main room, which was about the size of an average living room, had a TV, couch, computer, microwave and coffee machine. The main room led into five smaller rooms, a full bathroom, and four smaller personal rooms for each operator. Blitz walked into his room somewhat tired. He look in the mirror. He had short, well kept black hair, and a shorter stature. He had blue eyes, like most Germans. He checked time, seeing it was almsot 6:30, he remembered he had a dinner date with IQ. He whispered "Sheiße" to himself. He got up, grabbed a towel and the clothes he was going to wear.

Blitz opened up the door to bathroom and saw IQ also getting ready, stepping out of the shower.

"Oh, Hi Monika" Blitz blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" IQ asked. "Aren't we together?"

IQ put a towel on herself.

"Well, we just haven't done-"

"Don't worry Elias, this is just a taste".

This made Blitz's face turn redder than ketchup. He got in the shower, got out, dried off and put on some clothes. Some black slacks and a dress shirt with a tie.

Blitz stepped out of the bathroom and saw IQ dressed in a short tight dress clad in makeup.

"Mein Gott Monika, you look amazing, do want me to put something on a little nicer?"

"No Elias, you look very handsome"

"Shall we get going?"

Blitz hooked his arm into IQ's, walked out of the base, as Blitz opened all the doors for IQ.

"You're such a gentleman".

"Come on Monkia, most guys open doors for people".

"You're not most guys Elias".

Blitz and IQ got in a car, and drove to a restaurant.

"I've already made reservations, near a window, where you like them" Blitz said.

Blitz and IQ sat down, and their glasses were immediately filled with water. As the restaurant was four stars.

"May I start you off with some drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, I'll have to the chardonnay" IQ replied.

"Uhh, I'll just have the water" Blitz added.

"Great, I'll be back as soon as possible".

Blitz and IQ both took a sip from their waters, and began to chat.

"One second, I have to use the restroom"

IQ came came back after a about three minutes.

She bent down to Blitz's ear and whispered:

"I see that you're not having any acholol, you can fuck me when I get a little tipsy."

"Oh...Ok"

This made Blitz blush more, and turned him on more since the shower incident.

"People always mention you and Marius, why me Monika?"

"Let me guess, are these 'people' Meghan?"

"Yes"

I dont like Marius because he's an asshole, I show him I'm not interested, but he keeps going after me. He's also very pompous. Elias, why do you care about him some much?"

"Uhh, sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy of the greatest woman in Team Rainbow".

"Saying that makes you 'worthy'.

The waiter came back.

"Here is your chardonnay ma'am, are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the gnocchi" IQ stated.

"And I'll have the lamb steak".

"Great" the waiter said.

"Elias that's like fifty dollars, are you paying?"

"Of course, everything, even your food, we don't have to split the cost".

There was a few seconds of silence.

"So how's Oliver (Lion)? You're friends or something right?" IQ asked.

"Ehh, I wouldn't say friends, but on good terms, I try to help him through things. I feel really bad for him, he couldn't visit his son this father's day. All that makes me think of horrible joke Dom (Dominic aka Bandit) made, he said Oliver's pull out game was weak...just what an asshole".

"Maybe if someone beat his ass he would shut up, kinda like Shuhrat did today"

"What do you mean, there was fight today?"

"Yeah, Shuhrat fought Siu"

"Why did they fight, I understand that they've had an...altercation in the past but why again?"

"I don't know the specifics, but it had something to do with Shuhrat being angry about people, specifically Siu and others, probably Dom, making jokes about a certain redacted report about the in Shuhrat's file. Also Shuhrat's and Siu's significant others got involved."

"I just hate when theres fight in the team, physical or verbal. I feel like I have to pick a side, or choose a right opinion. I just want it to stop; I just want help someone. Like Emma being caught in the middle of Oliver and Gus all the time."

"You wanting to help someone is the only right side"

The waiter came back again with their food.

"The gnocchi for the lady, and the lamb for the gentleman, anything else?"

"No thank you" Blitz and IQ replied in unison.

The couple was completely silent when they ate their food, and started to talk again when they where both finished.

"As you said 'On good terms' I could say that with me and Emma." IQ added.

"Where'd she get her drone? Did she make it her self?"

"Well, kind of, she got the drone from some really shady military arms contractor called 'Skell Tech' apparently that Nomad guy that was down in Bolivia-"

"Sanaa (Nomad) was in Bolivia?"

"No, not her, _him_."

"Who the hell is this other Nomad?"

"Ok, do you remember when Taina went rogue and the old Six sent Emma and Meghan down to South America to track her down? Well Meghan and Emma relayed intel to Nomad and his team of 'Ghosts'.

"Ohh"

"So, This Skell Tech is headquartered somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and for some reason Nomad and _his_ team of 'Ghosts' are taking this company down."

"Well that's...interesting"

"I'm just saying- what if we get deployed there?"

IQ had a few more drinks, and got a relatively drunk.

"Did you hear about the 'thing' between Mark and Tania?" Blitz asked

"Ye-ah, maybe we could do something like that" IQ slurred

"Woah, uhh, maybe we should get-" IQ cut him off

"You know how we call you "Blitz in the field, I hope you're a 'Blitz' in bed too" IQ said with some slurring.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there, we should get going" Blitz said urgently as he asked for the check

Once he payed and they left the reasturant, he whistled for the valet, Blitz drove as IQ was drunk. IQ continued to display her overt horniness.

Once they got back, they walked into the main lobby, and took a right, with the cafeteria on left where most of the team was at a party they threw for Glaz and Lesion. They celebrated it early as the few days of break they got between Operation Burnt Horizon and the next operation was coming to a close. When the next operation was to be announced whether tommorow or next was unbeknownst to the operators. No one knew where or what the operation going to be or about, except Six, of course.

Blitz and IQ went to the very large room (the one seen in the Hammer and the Scapel) with all the CTU's dorms and the operator's armories. The dorms were on the bottom floor and the armories were on a catwalk on the second floor. Blitz led IQ into their dorm.

"Jeez IQ you smell like pure acholol, we've got get you cleaned up you're taking a shower before we got to Liu and Timur's party" Blitz told her.

"Why don't you come in me-with me"

"I think I'm good Moni"

Blitz's answer changed the second IQ turned around. IQ's _largest_ feature turned him on. But being the good man Blitz was, he didn't want to take advantage of Monika. Then, Blitz remembered something IQ said. "I see that you're not having any acholol, you can fuck me when I get a little tipsy." Blitz really wanted this. He was 38 and hadn't done anything before he joined Team Rainbow.

"Monika wait- since you're drunk and all, you're going to need a little help"

**Hereford Base cafeteria, 2000**

Lesion was partying away with most of the other operators. "Partying" meant drinking, talking and flirting. Glaz, on the other hand, did not approve of the party. Everyone used his birthday as an excuse to drink. He just sat to the side, sketching in his notebook, drawing a scene of his friends, Fuze and Kapkan. He included Finka and Tachanka, even he did not like them particularly. He included them only because they livened up the peice. He drew Fuze on the left, where he was. He drew him slouched back with a pessimistic look on his face like it always looked. Fuze always was very pessimistic except around Glaz and Kapkan, who were his only friends. He was most happy when he was with Finka, who Fuze had a lot in common with, Glaz knew this being the introspective man he was. Fuze was still slumping over, silent, and drinking. Even though he was with Finka, she was flirting with Tachanka who she was best friends with. Fuze was not very fond of Tachanka, even though they worked well in the field together.

The only other person who was at the party but not participating was Nomad, other people who were not very social such as Kaid, Vigil, Caveira were just staying in their rooms. Mute was not at the party either, so probably having 'fun' with Caveira.

"Nice peice so far Timur"

"Иисус, (Jesus)" Glaz took a deep breath of relief "Sanaa I didn't see you there."

"Sorry for scaring you, its really coming together"

"Thanks, it's just a quick sketch of the other Russians"

"Look at Shuhrat, he's all gruff, its funny- just the look on his face, its all smushed, the way drew" Nomad chuckled to herself.

That put a smile on Glaz's face.

**Again sorry this took so long, blah blah blah I already told the reasons. The next chapter and chapter 4 I've already planned out and WILL take shorter than this one. So, as per usual more feedback would be appreciated maybe noting any improvements from last chapter. So, as mentioned in the little *Careless Whisper saxophone plays* date between the Germans, should I do Ghost Recon Breakpoint crossover in the future?**


	3. an update

Sorry to disappoint that this isn't a proper update, but the next chapter is going to take longer than planned. This chapter will be a lot longer than other two. This is taking longer because on the Ember Rise TTS a lot of characters got their backstories updated and I want to convey an operator's personality as much a possible because I want this story to be as canonical as possible. I'm on console, so I can't see the new bios. It would take shorter and be awesome if someone screenshotted Fuze's new bio and Finka's if they updated it (they're the main characters) PM me and if you cant PM images someone PM me and I'll give you one of other social media accounts. But thats if you're really dedicated to this story and really want to.


End file.
